


Day 5 - Humiliation

by ElaineGaron



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineGaron/pseuds/ElaineGaron
Summary: Lance was staring at his reflection in the mirror, his hands shaking as he softly touched the golden ornament around his neck. He had to take a deep breath and swallow hard. It had been a while since he had been captured but he never was going to get used to the humiliation of being dressed up like this and presented to the whole empire. To them he was nothing but Lotor’s whore. The fallen Paladin. He never wanted to accept or get used to it but he knew that unless he got saved soon, his body would stop hating it. His body was already betraying him every night, how was he supposed to not completely give in at some point?





	Day 5 - Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck I'm sorry at how far behind I am. I definitely want to finish this, but it will probably take until December to do so. I'm very sorry DX  
> Life was just being a bitch (actually, exams and the LoL season about to end were the main problems x_x) and I didn't get around to writing anything.
> 
> Somehow this also turned into... a pure plot thing I guess ._. To think I can do that :'D  
> I hope you like it!

Lance was staring at his reflection in the mirror, his hands shaking as he softly touched the golden ornament around his neck. He had to take a deep breath and swallow hard. It had been a while since he had been captured but he never was going to get used to the humiliation of being dressed up like this and presented to the whole empire. To them he was nothing but Lotor’s whore. The fallen Paladin. He never wanted to accept or get used to it but he knew that unless he got saved soon, his body would stop hating it. His body was already betraying him every night, how was he supposed to not completely give in at some point?

He let his hands fall to his sides, not really seeing his own reflection anymore at this point. He felt tears stinging in his eyes and was struggling to calm down. The silk-like material covering his body was rather see through. And it barely covered the areas he did not want the whole empire to see. It was draped over his shoulder, leaving his stomach free while just barely covering his chest. A short skirt covered the crotch area. At the front and back, slightly longer pats were hanging down, nearly reaching the floor. They gave him a fake sense of dignity. They were merely there because Lotor considered them beautiful, not because he wanted Lance actually covered.

His body had been rubbed with some oil and something he could only describe as glitter. It gave him a nice golden shimmer, as if he was truly just an accessory. He always felt really bothered by the makeup he was forced to put on in public as well. Purple lipstick, matching the colour of the silk he was wearing as well as some eyeliner. It gave him a feminine look. It was just as much proof that he was an expensive toy as the rest of his getup.

His neck was adorned by a heavy golden necklace, symbolising a collar. It had been inlayed with jewels. Just like the cuffs on his arms and legs which were disguised as bracelets. Overall, he was hung with jewellery and golden chains, making him look beautiful. But still he knew it all was just for show. He was a toy. A pretty, dolled-up toy. And Lotor only kept him for his entertainment. Lance hated it. He wanted nothing more than to be saved. He hated being shown off like this. It was humiliating and just made him want to castrate the other. But of course, he didn’t dare do such a thing. If he even tried such a thing, he would surely be executed. And he wouldn’t just give up. The others would save him. He knew they would. He trusted them.

The woman he had grown used to consider his attendant called out to him, making him look up and focus on something again. She too was a captive but unlike him, she didn’t have to endure the humiliation he went through. It was something. Lance told himself. At least others didn’t have to suffer as much as he did. Not all captives at least. Or better, he didn’t know of any other prisoner who was treated this way by Lotor. Sometimes the other’s touch would even lead him to believe that it was not just cruel play – that he actually cared for him. Which of course was absurd. No one would keep someone they cared for and adored the way Lotor kept him. And still there was this thought in his mind. Also, because he had been the only one to be captured, even with all of them easy to take out.

He straightened his back as he walked over to her, watching as the door slid open, revealing Lotor. He was smiling softly at him. Lance clenched his hands into fists, telling himself to just endure. He was the trophy, he knew that. His gaze was levelled on the taller male’s, leaving no doubt that he was not truly broken. Lotor placed a hand on his cheek, softly placing it there before kissing him. The kiss too was rather soft. Much softer than it should be. If it was anyone else he would have considered it loving. But like this? He knew it was just to humiliate him and prove to everyone present that Lance was his property

He didn’t respond to the kiss, just letting it pass. Once Lotor tired of trying to get a reaction out of Lance he stepped back. Sometimes Lance felt like he was looking hurt when he got no reaction from his captive, but he was sure it was just his imagination. He could feel the prince now step up beside him, carefully placing a hand on his hip. It was mere seconds before he found himself being guided out of the room and into the hallways of the ship. He didn’t know the day’s plans just yet but he was sure that he was not going to enjoy them.

As he was led along, Lance made sure to once again work on his mental map of the cruiser. He would someday need it, he told himself. It would make escape easier and help on future missions with Voltron. He could watch as people stepped aside whenever they passed, ogling him in his getup. It was something he should have grown used to over who-knew-how-long he already was captured but it still caused a blush to appear on his cheeks. Lotor seemed content with the reaction, holding him just a little tighter and closer as if to prove that this was in fact his toy and that they were not allowed to ever touch it. It did feel nice to have someone so possessive of him.

They stopped in front of what seemed to be an airlock, stepping outside after a moment. Lance looked around, having to swallow the knot forming in his throat. That was not a planet and neither was it a cruiser. From what it looked like, dozens of battleships docked around him, he was in central command.  
“It’s just a few hours, darling, then we will be out of here.” Lotor was barely audible and Lance was sure only he had heard what he had just said. He could see a reassuring smile and feel a soft squeeze on his hip as he was lead through the halls. He could see even more people staring, not just the handful of generals Lotor kept around along with sentries.

The walk felt like an eternity and Lance had never felt so out of place in his life. He could feel the stares and hear the whispers. The prince was keeping a Paladin of Voltron as a pet! How disgraceful. And from the way the grip on his hip tightened every time something like that was said, he knew that he wasn’t the only one hearing it. Of course, it was humiliating him even more to be lead through the central command of the enemy wearing nothing but his little silken dress. But at the same time, it meant he had a nice chance to memorize weak points.

They once again stopped, this time in front of some huge double doors. They opened and Lotor led him inside. Lance immediately knew he was in Zarkon’s throne room. Even he knew what a throne looked like. Lotor was walking him towards it, clearly feeling the tension in his escort’s body.  
“He’s not back yet. Relax.” He could feel the thump moving slowly, calmingly over his naked skin, sending a shiver down his spine and somewhere he did not want it to go. He glared angrily at his crotch for a moment, willing himself to not get turned on. Lotor lead them towards the throne, taking a seat and placing Lance on the floor beside him. The metal should have been cold but somehow it wasn’t. Galran metal never was. His head was resting on the prince’s lap, a position he had learned to take after a while and being forced down by the other’s generals.

A hand was softly playing with his hair, moving along carefully. Lance was blushing slightly at how easily the motion made him relax. It did have the same loving touch as every other thing Lotor did to him. He really wished it would stop. If he at least experienced only pain and suffered underneath his captivity it would be easier to deal with it. But like this, it kept haunting him. He didn’t truly feel the need to run. If he did he would have tried countless times. Lotor had often told him how important he was and how much his team must be suffering under his loss. And still so far no one had tried to save him. Surely, they were looking for him? Just like he was being told?

Lance sighed and slowly started to drift off, only now and then coming back to where he was when someone made a rude comment about him. Or suggested being allowed to do certain… things… Lance would rather not think too much about it. Lotor tended to shut them down, even if he did show Lance off. He was still not a toy for the empire. Somehow the young male had a feeling that Lotor knew he was getting turned on by being humiliated and presented like a toy. He always managed to get his body to calm down in time before they returned to the bedroom but it was nonetheless humiliating to be out even for a few minutes with nothing covering his body.

He sighed, shaking his head when another Galra walked in. Lance immediately felt his body stiffen. It was involuntarily and he didn’t understand why. But it was happening. Lotor’s hand started moving towards the nape of his neck, rubbing soft circles as if to relax him. He too must have felt the tension that had built in his pet. The man was looking at them both, his eyes darting from Lance to Lotor a few times before settling on the prince. Lance was perking up slightly, listening to whatever that man had to tell Lotor. For some reason he felt like it was important to him as well.

“I have a little – gift… for you, my prince. It is waiting outside the hall.” Lotor was looking at him, raising a brow at how the gaze of the other had flickered to Lance at the mention of the ‘gift’. He too seemed curious now. Whatever that gift was, they would both be happy about it. Or at least he assumed it would be what it was, considering how that Galra kept looking at him. Lotor smiled slightly, nodding.  
“Thank you. Have it brought to my chambers on my ship.”

Before Lance could say anything as well, the other was already rushing out, eager to deliver his gift. He whined softly, Lotor starting to calmly stroke down his back. It was a clear sign that he should calm down and wait. Lance groaned slightly, laying his head back down and trying to relax as the tension was massaged from his back. The rest of the time they spent in the throne room was rather uneventful and he was starting to drift off. The soft ministrations and careful touches had lulled him into a trance so when the hand receded, he blinked a few times, needing a bit to come back to reality. Lotor was holding a hand out for him and once Lance pulled back, he got up and helped his slightly stiff pet up from the floor.

Once again, a hand was laid around his waist, carefully guiding him back to where they had come from. Lance was walking beside him, looking around somewhat nervously as he remembered that something was waiting in Lotor’s room for them. He just felt on edge ever since finding out about it but did not understand why. He noticed the soft smirk on Lotor’s face at how eager he was to get back to their room. Maybe the other thought he wanted to get back and start ‘playing’, but he doubted that. Lotor was no idiot after all.

After what felt like an eternity, they finally reached the room. Lance was in front of Lotor now as the other guided him into the room. The moment the door closed, Lance drew in a deep breath, feeling his body going numb for a moment. Of course, Lotor was there to keep him from falling, guiding him to the bed and making him sit on it, getting on it behind him. His face was close and before lance knew it he was being kissed. Softly as ever, this time though it seemed like the kiss was demanding a reply. And for some reason Lance’s body moved along. He could hear something coming from the floor, making his eyes that had shut at some point snap open, looking back down. The kiss broke and while he couldn’t see Lotor’s smirk, he knew it was there.

Hands were now softly touching his exposed skin and Lance was shivering, a moan just barely managing to escape. He somehow managed to jump up, pushing Lotor away, feeling betrayed. The other remained on the bed though, not moving. It seemed he was rather enjoying this display. Lance was struggling to turn his back to the one holding him captive, focusing on the figure on the floor.

The armour had been removed, making it more comfortable for the newly captured male. Rope was wound tightly around his body, fixing his arms behind his back and forcing him into a kneeling position on the ground. Some fabric had been stuffed in his mouth, effectively shutting him up. Lance felt tears prick in his eyes at the sight before him. So much for being saved.  
“Keith, I-” he knelt down next to him, suddenly feeling someone touching his shoulders, leaning down to whisper in his ear.  
“You see, they caught him sneaking around some ships. It seems he was trying really hard to find out where you were. Scanned the archives many times… And he still couldn’t find you.”

Lance was shaking slightly, his hands actually trembling as he reached out to remove the gag from Keith’s mouth. Lotor let him, now silently standing behind him. He knew that Lance wouldn’t try to run. Especially without a lion. They were helpless and at his mercy. Keith was staring at Lance, swallowing hard once the gag was removed. His eyes were roaming over the other’s body. Lance was reaching for the rope but he was stopped. Lotor’s hands softly lay on his own.  
“Why don’t you show him that things aren’t as bad as they look? I think he would like to see.”

Lance was following the other’s gaze involuntarily, noticing that Keith, in fact, was turned on. He was clearly sporting an erection, the skin tight black suit showing it off nicely. Lance swallowed hard as the other started trying to explain himself. So, he had always wanted him. Lotor was now kneeling beside him, carefully guiding Lance back to his feet. He kissed his cheek, making sure that Keith would see it. Lance shivered under the soft touch. He didn’t understand why but he let himself be led back to the bed and pushed down on it. He was laid on his back, blushing as he stared up at Lotor.

It took a few practiced hand movements and the garments Lance was wearing were opened. They slid down his chest and pooled around his groan, presenting his own growing erection to Keith. Lance was blushing furiously at that, feeling his hands tremble slightly. He had to please Lotor. That’s what he decided in that moment. He could probably prevent the other from being sent away to the arena or whatnot. Maybe he could convince Lotor with his body.

And maybe, just maybe, Lance liked how humiliating it felt. Naked in front of his crush. Another man ready to take him. As Lance lay back, Lotor slowly got up, starting to remove his armour. Lance whimpered softly and couldn’t help touching himself. He moaned softly, feeling Keith staring at him.  
“Lance. Please. Untie me. We have to get out of here.”  
Lance however was focused on the naked half-Galra in front of him. He was pretty much ignoring Keith on the floor who looked desperate to get out of his bonds.

Lance was starting to grow impatient when Lotor re-joined him on the bed, carefully pulling a flask out of his nightstand. Lance groaned when he saw it, wanting to take it from Lotor but before he could reach it, it was pulled away. It was opened and a sweet smell was filling the room. Lotor was pouring some of the liquid on his fingers, making sure to coat them well. Lance groaned, spreading his legs a little further as a hand was sneaking its way between them.

He usually was opening up easily. This time as well as every other time. Lance moaned, a finger sliding in easily. His hips were already bucking slightly, the feeling of something inside him having become one of those that he enjoyed most. His body had been well trained and he didn’t mind it in the least. Pleasure was much more enjoyable than pain and not to forget the constant praise. Somehow Lotor just managed to brush his insecurities away. And while Lance tried to tell himself that he was not actually enjoying this, he knew it was a lie. He loved the attention and care he was receiving. No one had ever made him feel as if he mattered so much.

The finger inside was moving about, carefully searching for that sweet spot that just drove Lance crazy. Suddenly he cried out and Lotor leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss. Lance’s arms were wrapping around the other’s neck, pulling him closer, wanting to feel more. He wanted more skin touching his own. He wanted to feel the other’s dick rubbing against his own. He wanted the prince to be as close to him as possible.

A second finger slipped inside him easily. It was just as well lubed as the first one. Again, Lance felt little to no pain. Two fingers were nothing compared to the thickness of the other’s cock. Galra definitely had a cock size matching their body size. And there was no denying that the fact that they were slightly rippled increased pleasure tenfold. A third finger was already inside and Lance was still caught up in the kiss, moaning every time the fingers brushed against his prostate. He groaned again, pushing back down, mumbling “more” into Lotor’s mouth.

Suddenly the fingers were pulled out, leaving him empty. Lance whined, looking up into those blue orbs that were lovingly staring down at him.  
“Ready?” he nodded. At the corner of his consciousness he could still hear Keith shouting for him to help him and get out of there. But Lance was too far gone. He enjoyed this too much to stop now. Maybe Keith would see just how enjoyable it was for him. He finally felt like he had somewhere he belonged. And he truly didn’t need to fear anything. He also was no longer the least useful member of a team. Lotor made it clear just how important Lance was to him.

Suddenly he felt something much bigger pressing against his hole. Lotor was looking at him, smiling softly, genuinely. Lance didn’t know why, but he knew that this was a real smile. It wasn’t an act. It wasn’t being smug. Right then it hit him like a train colliding with him. Lotor loved him. And he knew it was why Keith was sitting next to them, tied up. And why he wasn’t dead yet. But he could also see something else in Lotor’s eyes. It looked like Goodbye. And for some reason his heart clenched.

Before he could think about it any longer, Lotor entered him, going slow at first but speeding up as he slid in smoothly. Lance had his arms wrapped around him, holding onto him. His nails were digging into the other’s skin, leaving even more marks. It hurt, yes. But he loved the feeling of it. It was a stinging he wouldn’t feel within a short period of time. It would pass and they both knew that.

Once Lance had adjusted, Lotor started to move. Slower than usual but still as precise. He was making sure Lance was feeling pleasure with every thrust. He was pulling back slowly, the structure of his cock dragging along Lance’s prostate, making him whimper in pleasure. His lips once again were caught in a soft kiss. He whined, once again feeling like something was wrong. Lotor always had kissed him lovingly but something felt strange. It did feel like the other was saying goodbye. And he didn’t want it. He didn’t want Lotor to leave him. He didn’t care about Keith being there, watching, asking him to stop. He wanted this moment to last forever.

He cried out suddenly, Lotor having his prostate, making pleasure shoot through his body. Before he could recover, the other had pulled back, placing his hands on Lance’s hips. He was starting increase the strength and speed of his thrusts. Lance was starting to turn into a mess underneath him. Lotor knew how to play his body and he loved it. He wouldn’t deny it any longer. He loved being touched, kissed, fucked by Lotor. Even if he was supposed to be the enemy. He had fallen in love.

As he came to that conclusion he felt heat pool in his stomach, gasping out. His back was arching off the bed, making his body spasm softly. Lotor was not yet coming to a halt, instead he met Lance’s orgasm with a few shallow thrusts before being pushed over the edge as well. He was shaking, having to balance himself on his arms to not lose balance.

Lance moved along with Lotor, trying to roll them over. He felt the other’s lips pressing against his own again. It was desperate. It was like a dying person was trying to show all their love in this very last kiss. Lance was starting to melt away, barely realising that Lotor had pulled out already. He whined softly when he did but he didn’t dare break the kiss until he needed to breathe.

Suddenly he felt himself being pulled and pushed off the bed at the same time. Keith at some point had broken free of the ropes tying him and keeping him in place.  
“There won’t be any guards. Protect him. If you break your promise, I will never let you forget it.”

Some clothes were pushed into his hands and Lance didn’t know what was happening. He felt Keith lose patience beside him, pulling the shirt over his head before pulling him away, towards the doors. Lance was somehow stumbling along, feeling tears start to flow down his cheeks. As the door closed behind them, he swears he could see tears stream down Lotor’s cheeks. He couldn’t be sure though, as his own vision was clouded by his own tears.

_Goodbye, my love._


End file.
